Drunken Mistake
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: "Riza?" He said, shocked at the happy looking person outside his door. Then he smelt something familiar. "Alcohol? Riza, a-are you drunk?"
1. Chapter 1

Kaida-chan here, i thought of this when i couldn't go back to sleep at 5:30 AM so i watched sunrise n yadda yadda. And then this idea popped into my head. So here you go~ (it was originally going to be a oneshot. And then i'm like hmm... two-shot seems waaaaay better. So enjoy~) I OWN NOTHING T-T (sadness *tears roll down cheeks*) oh and there's implied Royai~  
QWIK NOTE!: i dedicate this ff to my friend Abby Kurosaki who at the moment isn't in the highest spirits. Oi chica, i know i sent you this but i made some edits. Hope you feel better. ^_^

**_Drunken Mistake_**

It was a Friday night, and for once… Mustang didn't have a date. He hadn't drunk himself silly. No, instead he was sitting at home watching the snow float down slowly while thinking about Hughes.

"It's been 5 years already Hughes." He thought sadly. "Maybe I should go talk to Christmas. She might have a good drink waiting for me. But then again… I doubt Riza would want to be accompanying me in my drunken stupor…"

KNOCK. KNOCK. THUD!

"That… Didn't sound too good… Who could be there at this time of night?" He thought while cautiously pulling on his gloves, ready to snap his fingers in a split second.

So he opened the door to find.

"Riza?"

"Yo~!"

Roy just blinked in surprise at the light hearted and ghetto-like response. "Err… Are you ok? Please don't tell me there's more paperwork to sign. PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" he cried after recovering from the surprise.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nah, why would I have paperwork this late at night?" She said happily before lurching forward then regaining her balance.

"Riza… You don't look alright..." he said as he took in her disheveled look, her hair clip was clinging on for dear life, her jacket **(A/N: it ain't the military one! sorry for the english/grammar issues. i'm feeling ghetto at the moment. and yes, i have a right to be ghetto since i used to go to a school that was ghetto, not that i mind)** was wrinkled, and her eyes seemed, distant? Unfocused? The only thing that really caught his attention was that she was wearing a black spaghetti top. And long, army-green, baggy pants.

"Naww I'm fine Roy! Trust me!"

"I'm finding it a bit hard to believe this. So I don't know if I should wake myself up or check myself into a mental hospital…"

"Aww but Roy, I came all this way just ta say hi to you." She giggled before lurching forward again but this time she fell forward, unconscious…

"Riza? Riza? OI RIZA?" he tried to wake her up after she collapsed in front of him. But nothing worked, she was gone. "Riza you can't… Do- *sniff* huh?" he said as he sniffed her, there was a familiar smell other than her usual sweet lavender and gunpowder like scent. Almost like… "ALCOHOL?" he said, shocked that his subordinate… The only one who could get him to do work without seducing him or convincing him some strange way, was drunk?

"'Ecca…" she mumbled in her drunken sleep.

"What am I going to do? When she wakes up I'll be Swiss cheese! Assuming she doesn't get the wrong idea that is…"

"'Becca…" she mumbled again.

"Why does she keep- wait…" he realized before asking "Catalina?"

~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~

"God I have the worst headache…" she said as she woke up from her deep sleep. "Where the hell am I?" she thought noticing she wasn't in her home. There was no Hayate in sight, or any sign of a dog living here. "Crap. What the hell happened last night?" she muttered angrily.

"So you're up." A low voice said.

"Aww shit…" she cursed loudly.

"Didn't think you had it in you Hawkeye. Although… It was a bit surprising when you showed up at my door drunk." The voice said again, there was a hint of laughter in the voice to. Like…

"Mustang…? Great... The surprises get worse…" she said with a groan before gently sitting up to turn and face him.

"If it makes you feel better you fell asleep before I could get any secrets out of you." He joked while handing her a cup of warm water.

"Ugh I barely remember anything, not surprising though… All I know is I was out wi- WHAT KINDA FRIEND DOES THAT? SWITCHES HER FRIEND'S DRINK WHEN SHE'S NOT LOOKING? AND WHERE IS MY GUN? Mustang…" she growled warningly after finishing her tirade.

"I had to. You were probably going to make me into Swiss cheese if you didn't know what happened."

"You took ALL my guns?"

"Yeah…" he said sheepishly. "They're on the table…?"

"As soon as I'm done with Catalina I'm shooting to kill you."

"Before you kill me I thought you might want to know something."

"And what is that?" she snarled angrily. (A/N: no kiddin, course she's angry, she woke up in Mustang's apartment, she doesn't have ANY of her guns and she has a splitting headache. So OCness is not so OC.)

"I never thought you'd look so nice with your hair down. I mean I saw it down once, but that was when we were younger. Oh your jacket's on the table too by the way. Do you even REALIZE how many guns you-" he babbled on trying to make her seem more at ease.

She just stared at him.

"I'll shut up now."

"Please. You're making my headache worse…" she said as she wobbled a bit.

"Riza, you have a hangover in case you haven't noticed. Most people would stay in bed or not move suddenly." He warned.

"Well I'm NOT most PEOPLE!" she snapped.

"Chill Hawkeye. Kill Catalina tomorrow alright? You're going to regret moving so fast in another couple seconds."

"Good point. Trash can?" she asked before doubling over feeling sick.

"Here." He said handing her the small wastebasket. "Just in time too…" he thought as he watched he heave the contents of her stomach into the basket.

"Fine. I'll stay. No funny stuff or I shoot."

"You're going to need a gun for that. But I'm not stupid, I would never try anything on you Riza, I'd have been dead years ago." he said cheekily.

She didn't even answer. It would just provoke him more.

"So why were you at a bar?" he asked tentatively.

"I think it was because Rebecca was sad about something… Or someone… Oh, she was mad because Havoc was with some other girl. So she dragged me out of my apartment after forcing me to change into different clothes, she gave up about halfway with that issue, and then we were at some bar. All I had was water, well until she switched my drink. Stupid of me, huh. I didn't even realize she switched my drink to some alcoholic drink. It was really strong too. She must've known I was thirsty and switched it when I looked away." She explained as she sat cross-legged on the carpet next to Roy.

"That explains everything…" he murmured.

"Oh, I have to go feed Black Hayate!" she worried.

"Hmm, I'll take you home. You seem to be doing better."

"Yes sir."

"You're in my home, no formalities needed. Not like it stopped you when you woke up or when you got here." He smirked.

"You're never going to let this go are you…"

"Nope."

She just sighed and then got her stuff together to leave.

"Ah but I did hear one secret after you fell asleep." He said as she re-holstered her guns.

She froze then said cautiously "and what was that?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your house."

~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~

"Alright so what did I say in my sleep?" she said as she closed the door to her apartment behind her.

"You said you loved me." He said huskily as he pinned her arms to the door so she couldn't whip out her guns.

"What? That's ridiculous sir!" she protested while trying to get out of his death grip.

"Nope." He said with a smirk.

"Sir. Release me." She said with a glare.

"Mmmm… No."

"Sir…." She said in a warning tone.

"Never." He sang.

She just sighed heavily before looking him in the eyes and then seriously but sadly said "What does it matter to you?"

THE END (of this chapter)  
-

Didja like? Well you don't have to review. It'd be real apreciated but still. Anyway hit follow story cuz i'll update some time next week. Hopefully... Depends on how much homework i have... (i'm supposed to be doing homework rite now. SHHH!) For all you Americans out there, Hope you had a Wonderful Thanksgiving. :)

Kaida-chan out~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait, it was my bday this week and and the first anime club meeting was this week n i got sick. and when i did go on my comp...i got distracted ^_^' sorry! But anyway i typed this up last night and edited it this morning. so there's probably going to be errors. it might be a bit OC but that's explained at the end of the story. so enjoy! also, sadly... i dont own FMA T-T**

~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~

_Last time on Drunken Mistake: She just sighed heavily before looking him in the eyes and then seriously but sadly said "What does it matter to you?"_

~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~

First his face showed surprise, then hurt, then realization, and then guiltiness.

"Well?"

He just mumbled and random sounds came out.

"I see you have nothing to say. Will you let me go Sir?" she asked curtly and coldly while staring straight ahead, not meeting his eyes.

"Riza." He said softly. "Look at me."

She simply turned her head away.

"Riza, I…"

"Just let me go." She said waveringly.

"No. Let me explain."

"What is there to explain? I am just another stepping stone. I protect you with my life." She cried.

"No." he started.

"Then what?" she retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry! Geeze Riza, let me explain! Those women. They meant nothin-"

"So playing around with women is just a GAME to you?"

He leaned in closer before saying angrily "No! Why won't you just LISTEN? They asked ME, I didn't go up to them. I simply helped them. Hughes convinced me that you would get jealous and ask me out."

"Hughes?" she snarled. "Me. JEALOUS?"

"Riza, calm down! I know I've made stupid mistakes, but you have to realize something. You are just as important as every human being on this planet! And to me… Even more so…" he trailed off without looking Riza in the eye.

She couldn't say anything. Nothing at all.

"Riza I… I trust you with my life and more. I. Just please tell me. Truthfully, do you like me?" he asked seriously, slowly turning his head to face hers. Her head was down staring at the floor.

"If I tell you will you let me go?"

"Yes."

"The answer to your question Colonel. Is no. That small amount of feeling behind the work 'like' is different from my amount of feelings."

"You're dodging the question Lieutenant."

"I didn't finish." She said, slowly getting courage to speak what was truly on her mind. "The difference between like, love, and hate in my mind are distant from each other. Basically what I'm saying is I don't _like_ you, I _love_ you." She finished softly, feeling the tears build up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said while noticing sparkles (A/N: No, not Armstrong's sparkles. Tear sparkles.) fall to the ground before pulling her in for a hug. "I love you too." He mumbled into her hair.

She stood there, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out. All she did was lean closer and forget the world surrounding her. Then she pulled back remembering the military rules. "I'm sorry sir. It was a lie. I have to feed Black Hayate, thank you for taking care of me. I will see you on Monday." She stated coldly as she mentally hoped he would believe her crappy lie.

"Hawkeye. You know how I am. I'm not going to let a couple laws stop me when it comes to personal things." He said knowingly.

"Sir." She warned.

"No Hawkeye."

She didn't say anything. Just went on with her life as though he weren't there.

"Ignoring me won't help me go away Riza." He sang in her ear.

"Personal space."

"No."

"Screw you. I thought I told you to leave."

"No, you said you'd see me on Monday. After stating that your love for me was fake."

"I guess you're part stupid, I wonder how my father let you be his apprentice." She mused sadistically while reaching stealthily for her gun. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

(A/N: she's still holding back the flood of tears)

"You really shouldn't be pulling out your gun for every little thing Riza." He whispered in her ear again as he unnoticeably took away Riza's gun while hugging her from behind.

She stayed silent trying to figure out how to get out of his grasp.

"Riza, stop lying to yourself." He said softly, feeling her tense up.

"I'm not lying. Now let me go."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" she choked out.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." He said as he turned her head towards him, and kissed her.

And then the dikes opened. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She wasn't going to be the obedient military dog, as the elder Elric brother put it, she was her own person. That included admitting to herself that she loved Roy.

The End

~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~ROYAI~

Sorry, got a bit OC there. My creativity kinda went phbt. Hope you enjoyed this. Also this chapter was based off a royai picture I saw you can see the link on my bio page. I thought it would tie in well to the first idea of Riza being drunk. But it got waaaay to dramatic. *laughs* Makes me think of what a classmate thought of Romeo and Juliet. He said it was too dramatic, so he pantomimed some stuff that might have happened. Like "Oh no! I dropped my pencil! Now I have to suicide! *stabs self*" XD it was a funny 30 second skit thing. Anyway, it'd be greatly appreciated if you reviewed, also if you have some creative critism that will help me fix up this chapter that would be awesome!

Kaida-chan out~


End file.
